Sound Life
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: Inspired by Rem's song Sound Life. It's all just a glimpse of simple and not so simple days in the lives of Roxas and Axel.  AkuRoku.
1. The Day of Night

_'Hey, is there someplace you always wanted to go?' Yep. 'Where?' Someplace..a place, that would exist just for me, a place I could call my own, a place just for me.' 'Ahh..you're in that mood again.." "...What mood?" "The one you're in right now, silly. That transformed state when your mind goes white and your mouth hangs open like a retard." Hm..not how I would put it but yeah, that way exactly_

_"See? Told ya." "So what do you wanna do now?" "I don't..know. Heh, sorry, I'm kinda out of it today." "You're out of it always, Roxy." "Not like this though, I feel..different somehow." "Are still remembering things?" "No..it's not that, just, look at this sky, so dull and barren, look how gray and cloudy it is. Almost as if it could begin to snow and never stop. So quiet out here.."_

"Roxy..I" "Shh! I'm telling you just listen!" 'Geez, if I wasn't so damn confused I would've told Roxas how pretty he looked in those few moments. How his eyes were closed, how still his body was, the gentle October wind fluttering through his golden hair. Instead, he lifted his right eye open just half way so he could sneak a look at me. He pouted, how cute.

"Axy! You're not focused!" he complained. Axy was my nickname, obviously and Roxas's nickname was well, Roxy. I faked a silly smile. "I'm sorry, Roxy. I'll try harder." Somehow I sensed that he knew I was bluffing, so he looked at me, both eyes open, then quietly returned to his "meditation." Not another word was said between us for what seemed like hours. Eventually he spoke up.

"I can't hear it anymore, we can go, plus, sitting on the top of this tower is making me freeze my ass off." he smiled. "That's my Roxy." I chuckled as I reached to help him up. With my hand in his and him gazing up at me, embarrassed and happy being around me during "Us Time" which, in reality was really just "Roxas Time." But all annoyances aside, he smiled bashfully and kissed my cheek.

His lips were so soft and they had an almost intoxicating taste. I laughed a little at how shy he was at showing his affection. He began to blush, so cute. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him even closer to me till I could feel his breath brush against my face. I leaned down and kissed his nose. I whispered in his ear: "I love you, Roxy." His fingers pressed harder against my back.

"I love you too, Axy." he whispered back. Seconds later, the Morning Bell went off letting us know it was 11 AM. We stared up into the heavy sky, it appeared as though is was about to drop its load. "You wanna go?" I asked Roxy. He nodded quickly and we headed on back into town. No one seems to mind us, no one seems to mind that fact that we're in love, that we're gay. And that's the magical part about this place. No one seems to care about who you are, what color you are, what your orientation is, all they care about is the person inside, the inner self that makes us, human.

Roxas seemed to catch on my thoughts since he clung to my arm, resting his head on my forearm as we stroll through the town. We swerve by Cafe Renatta, the local library, and the ever-present train station. As we walk by, people acknowledge us, giving us friendly smiles, smiles of acceptance. And of course you can't have a town with a hot gay couple without... Yep, you guessed it, crazy yaoi fan girls, and Ohh, how the girls came, they came packs, no; armies of em, loaded with cameras, video phones, whatever tools to give them proof to show that we exist. Roxas held my arm even tighter as if he was preparing for the "Aww..!"s and "That's so sweet!"s of these rabid fan girls. This day, we survived, and without even having the question:

"Do you guys have sex?" pop up in the barrage of girls. But..to the inquirery that if we have sex? I won't tell you that just yet, but I will tell you that I've smacked that ass plenty of times. Poor Roxy's just not ready yet, and that's fine, I'm willing to wait as long as he wants. After we make it through the armies of girls, we arrive at the long awaited destination of choice:

Daisy Villa Apartments: Our, for now, home. Now, if you've read this far, I'll guess that I can safely assume you are a yaoi fan girl. (I'll determine whether or not you're crazy later on) I lead Roxas inside the apartments but quickly pull him to my chest. Those dim, silent halls always bothered me and I especially fear for Roxas here. He opened his mouth, as if to protest but keeps it shut. I glared straight ahead. I speak, like I understood what he was thinking. "This place gives me the creeps, that's all." He looked at me, and separated himself from my chest but still locked fingers with my own. A few more turns and bam, Room 302.

I fiddled through my coat pocket for my keys. Once I found them, I pushed it through the rusted lock for a few seconds and the door clicked open. I walked in of course, not before Roxy. I stretched my arms in my sluggish way. Roxas calmly but wearily sat himself on our bed. He had the eyes of a child, eyeing the room like it was nothing special, because, in truth it really wasn't.

It was your typical apartment, old furniture, crappy but sleepable, bed, a small bathtub, mini-refrigerator and a personal microwave, you know, the works. I sighed and let my arms droop to my sides. I walked towards the bed and sat next to Roxy. I fingered through his hair. Still that same empty look he had, just like the one he had at the Tower. That irritated me. So I spoke up.

"How come you're not talking to me?" He turns to me. "Huh? Oh, I'm, I don't know, just out of it. I thought I told you that." I rolled my eyes and groaned and plopped my back on the bed. "Out of it. Sure, okay" He shot me a look of pain. His eyes pleading and begging for me to stop hurting him. God, how those eyes affected me! I gave in, like always.

"Sorry Roxy, it just gets a little annoying when you act like that." He stared at his feet, playing with the zipper of his hoodie. "I know, it's annoying, I'm sorry, it's just, I have days like this sometimes..But! I won't be like this all the time! All quiet and things, I promise I won't." he smiled. 'Poor kid.' I thought. All he wants is for me to be happy and I guess I take advantage of that so I begin to complain about what Roxy does that makes him, well, Roxy. I'm such an idiot. I smiled and gestured for him to lay down next to me. He did as he was told.

His ocean blue orbs locked into mine as though he expected me to say something. Hell, I didn't wanna say anything, I didn't wanna do anything. I just wanted to be with Roxy at this point. He still kept his eyes with mine, even when I caressed his hair, he blushed a little but Roxy still kept on staring. I eyed him for a long while before I opened my mouth and whispered: "You're so beautiful, Roxy."

I had meant that, I knew he knew by the way he looked in my eyes, how they had glown with honesty. He smiled and pulled my hand to his face and held it there. I could feel the warmth surging through to his cheeks. "I think you are beautiful too." he whispered I closed my eyes and kissed him, not a hard kiss, but an embracing kiss, one that signified love. He flushed and kissed me back.

Appropriate that seemed. Now this next kiss, I did force, my tongue made way through his lips and into his mouth, his tongue dancing and brushing with my own, and so we begin to explore each other, the wet surfaces inside, we just let ourselves roam free. And after that, we decided to explore each other even more.

I granted him permission to slip his hand under my shirt and let him touch what he wanted, and feel what he wanted, and rub what he wanted, just a little hands on action. As he scaled the muscles on my chest, I could tell that he was thoroughly, embarrassed, embarrassed that he didn't have nearly as much muscle as I did and that put a smile on my face.

I wasn't gonna let him touch down there until I got a chance to touch him up here. I gave him the "now-it's-my-turn" look. He blushed, very nervous I could see. I assured him nothing would happen. That convinced him. He watched carefully as I let my fingers glide themselves over his body. Now Roxy was sensitive everywhere so the slightest touch would drive him crazy. But of course it would have to be an intimate touch.

_So intimate is shall be.._

_The Day of Night_

end


	2. Come Together

I smiled and gave Roxy a small kiss on his cheek, still he couldn't stop blushing. I let my hand snake up his shirt, my fingers explored his body thus becoming familiar to this once-undiscovered land. Roxy closed his eyes and bit his lower lip gently. I eased closer to him and started to massage his lower area using my fingertips to give him the soothing effect

He leaned back and drew out a long sigh, obviously enjoying my service. An evil little thought popped into my head, not a bad thought, oh no, the idea was to simply see how much it took for dear little Roxas to get in the mood. Worth a shot. Slowly and carefully I glided my fingers to his chest, moving my index finger on top of his nipple, giving him a gentle rubbing motion. Bingo.

A tiny moan escaped Roxy's mouth, he opened his eyes, they were glassed over and his cheeks were red. Was he going to cry? Hoping to ease his pain I delivered to him a smooch on his lips. He kissed back and tossed his arms around me, pulling me slightly closer. Okay, now I'm confused. Does Roxy really want to? My eyes grew curious as I studied the expressions on Roxy's face.

Let's see, his cheeks are red, he's slightly panting, and he's just aching for me to pull off his shirt. Conclusion: He wants it. I smirked and quickly peeled off his top. I forced him against the bed post and caressed his neck with my lips. His cheeks felt so warm. My hand grazed up and down his chest as I kissed his neck,licking his neck in between each kiss. He sighed and closed his eyes

His body grew warm while I explored his upper body with my lips then with my tongue. Roxy yelped in surprise, the blood rushing to his cheeks and, elsewhere. My tongue lapped at his nipple, gently sucking at the tip. He moaned, increasing his grip around me. I licked my lips and lowered my head towards his lower body.

I kissed his stomach and lapped at his navel. ".Axel.." he breathed. I adored hearing his voice especially when it was enraptured with pleasure. I stopped and searched his pants, looked like he was having fun down there. I raised my eyebrows and my lips curled into a very naughty smile. Roxy turned as red as a tomato but still he wanted this just as much as I did.

My hand dove into his jeans and cupped the hardened object inside. "Oh! Ah..!" another warming exclamation entered the feverish air. I rolled off his jeans and tugged away at the boxers he wore. I landed a kiss on his cheek then proceeded to rapture weary Roxy with a hand job. My fingers encircled his whole, moving it with an up-down motion.

Roxy began to pant, sweat started to trickle down his forehead, and my fingers grew wet. I kissed his neck as I moved my hand faster. He whimpered and touched my hand. I smiled. Roxy wants to try for himself. I pulled my hand away and placed his appropriately on his whole. I noticed the nervousness in his eyes and that agitated me but I quickly brushed it off.

I will not let anything ruin this time for me or for Roxas. I planted my hand on his and began to guide him, pushing and moving this way, rubbing here, touching there. This excited Roxy for he was getting harder by the minute. He seemed to have the hang of it so I released my hand from his, but he instantly clutched my arm. Was he scared to do this?

I promised him that everything would be fine already. He remembered that and immediately felt comfortable with that since he began to touch himself; slowly at first, then going at a pretty steady pace. He moaned, biting his lip, his hand revealing the liquid pleasure that flourished from his whole.

I admit seeing Roxy doing something like that in front of me was pretty damn sexy. A smile appeared each time he moaned, each time he groped himself, each time he caressed that tender flesh. He panted, his breathing picking up. "Ah..ahh..ah.." How beautiful. Roxy gasped, then moaned louder. He must be reaching his climax.

His head flew back with one last excruciating gasp of emotion and seconds later his leftovers were clearly visible over his body. He rested his head on the back of the post, breathing heavily and letting the sweat drop to the bed. I scooted over to him and cradled him in my arms. "Excellent job, Roxy." I whispered in his ear.

His hands touched my shoulders and he leaned against me and smiled slightly. I put a kiss on his cheek. "Now, shall we continue what we started?" I smirked. He beamed and invited me in with a kiss. I licked his lips in return and casually laid his body to bed. He blushed as I straddled his legs. I zipped of my baggy jeans and tossed them to the floor along with my shirt.

His lips pursed together while he situated his arms firmly against my back. I sighed and arched my back slightly and pressed my chest against his, feeling his heated body below my own. One more thing: Divide..and Conquer. And conquer I did, I devoured each and every ounce of purity left in poor Roxy's body. He moaned louder and faster. His breathing in sync with my own.

His grip on my back began to tighten. Every thrust grew more challenging; Roxy's entrance was becoming tight. Perfectly okay, all the better for him. I penetrated him anyway, harder and deeper than before, he yelped in panic, a tear streaked down his face. He yelled my name in agony. I continued my furious assault on Roxy's special place and he cried out in pure bliss.

He pleaded and begged for so much more. He blurted out my name again then, feeling his climax trembling on. Roxy gasped then yelped in heated pleasure. The sweat started to form on his forehead and chest. I grew impatient and dove deeper inside of him. He yelled out, his body locking up again. He heavily breathed my name. How delicious.

I thrust into him faster and harder. He screamed in exited pain and a small groan left my lips, our time was almost up. I held him closer till he was breathing on my back. The moment grew tense, more passionate, in my mind a wave of emotions surged through, my body beginning to reach its own limits communicated my thoughts into action.

He kissed my lips as I started into him one last time. One more agonizing moan escaped his lips. "Axel! _Axel!_ **Axel**!"

I sighed. The deed is done.

Come Together.

**end**


	3. Silent Cruise

Roxy collapsed on the bed, his arms outstretched across it. I fell on top of him with a huge sigh. I casually strung my fingers through his hair and he flung his arms around me as I kissed the sweat off his neck. He giggled at my touch. I smiled and tapped his nose. "And what exactly is so funny, mister?" Roxy grinned. "I'm ticklish."

A mischievous smiled played on my lips. I raised my arms in a devilous pose. "Oh Really?" I grinned. Roxy covered his chest pretending to defend himself. I lunged for his tummy and unleashed a barrage of fatal fingers. Roxy laughed constantly giggling and snorting nonstop. "Axel! Axel! Ha ha! Stop it!" he guffawed. "Ha, don't think so!" I smirked.

I reached for his neck, his "tickle" spot. He laughed out. "Axel, noo!" he begged playfully. He lashed out at me, flailing his arms in an attempt to delay my onslaught of tickles. He giggled some more, before globing a hand smack dab in my face. My eyes closed into a smile as I licked the palm of his hand. His eyes grew wide and he blushed and moved his hand slightly.

My lips curled up and I hugged him close. I whispered to him. "You did so good, Roxy." He smiled happily, knowing what I was talking about. I thanked his triumphant attitude with a tiny kiss on his ear. I stroked his hair lightly and gave him yet another kiss. He giggled, then sighed looking at the clock. "Axy, it's only 2:45pm." I tilted my head. "And?"

He pulled away and sat upright staring in my eyes. "What're we gonna do for the rest of the day?" "Well.." my lips turned into a small secretive smile. "We can always do each other." Roxy's face flung into a deep shade of red, he threw a pillow in my face. I unwillingly welcomed the stringy flavor of feathers flying in my mouth. Roxy pouted. "Not that kind of "Do", you idiot."

I shoved the sleeping cushion out of my view. "I know, I know. So!" I exclaimed as I walked off the bed. "What shall we do?" Roxy's eyes tracked my movements. "I don't know, that's why I asked you." I smiled and ruffled his hair. He threw up his arms in agitation. "Let's go for a walk." I spoke to the air. He stared up at me. "Walk?" his eyes grew blank, like he totally forgot the answer to 2 2.

I started to the bathroom then stopped in my tracks and turned to Roxy. "You know, if you're lucky, you just might get an extra little treat in the shower." I winked. His cheeks flashed in pinkish red until he slammed his hand on the bed. "No more **sex**!!" he groaned then he swung back on the bed. I chuckled to myself and headed on to the bathroom once again.

OoOoOoOXxXOoOoOoO

I smiled. "K, no more sex, promise." Roxy sighed happily, slipping on his hoodie. "Thank goodness." I smiled and ruffled his hair up again. "Whatever, you know you like it." I say. He blushes furiously. "**S-shut up**!" he stammered.

I chuckled and tugged my arm around Roxy's shoulders walking him out of the apartments and making our way towards Lakeside Park.

The sky was still making its usual cloudy appearance, begging the heavens to release its load. Roxy welcomed my display of affection and laid a hand on top of my arm, snuggling up next to me as we took our steps, systematically putting one foot after the other. This was one of our special quirks.

I stole glances at Roxy from time to time, he seemed to be engaged in the social lives of the people around us. His eyes big and curious, and his pupils swerved side to side, trying to analyze all of the happenings around him. I tightened my grip on his arm. No luck. I poked his cheek, he flinched. "Roxy?" "Hm?" he turned and blinked at me. "What is it?" I raised my eyebrows. "Let's talk."

"Okay what about?" "Anything." "Anything? Then, how about we sit down first since we're already at the park now." "Sure, after you." I held his hand, guiding him to the nearest bench. We sat down. I rubbed my hands together and faced him. "So?" Anything on your mind?" Roxy simply kicked his feet as if he was kicking snow. Then he spoke, slowly. "Yeah..Axel? Whatever happened to Sora?"

I cocked my head and my mouth hung open in bewilderment. A sudden twinge of pain squirmed in my heart. I bit my lip. "I don't know." I said plainly. Roxy quit clicking his shoes and looked up at me. Damn it why is he so worried about him? Doesn't he know that Sora will never come back? His mouth began to quiver and his eyes grew dull. "Sora..is gone?" Is Roxas..Sad?

What could he possibly see in that **loser **anyway? I'm the **only** one in this world that Roxas _wants_ and Roxas _needs_. Roxy eyed my face and grew quiet. He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "I shouldn't have asked that question." I rotated my head and looked at Roxy calmly. He must know how I feel, otherwise he wouldnt've apologized.

The pain in my heart disappeared and my lips rose to a goofy grin. I ruffled Roxy's hair and hugged him. "You're forgiven." I say to his ear. I knew he reacted when he cuddled his arms around me, threatening to never let go and buried his head into my chest. "You don't like him still do you?" I ask softly. His head shakes from left to right. "You promise?" Roxy's head bobbes up and down.

I smile and lift his chin up. "Gimme a kiss then." Roxy half-smiled then gave me a small kiss. Our noses touched and he whole-heartedly smiled at me. We are just about to kiss when the Bell chimes its 8 noted rhythm then some weird guy announcer's voice beeps on. "It's 6:00 everyone! That means it's time for all good little boys and girls go home for the day!"

Roxy and I giggled at his ridiculous voice. I kissed his cheek. "Come. Let's be on our way to some place else." He nodded and stood up from his seat. I offer to hold his hand and his gracefully accepts, placing his dainty hand in mine. Once we're on our feet, we decide to just cruise around the town, maybe do a little window-shopping.

Once more, Roxy is fascinated by the masses of people tap-tapping through the busy streets. I hold his hand tighter just to let him know I'm here. He notices my hand, looks up, then smiles at me. I loved that smile; it captured all of the emotions I was having at the time: Joy, happiness, and love. All of this in a single smile. I love Roxy; with his smiles and everything.

After moments of indulging myself in Roxy dreams I am pulled back to sweet reality by him tugging at my sleeve. "Axy?" he whined. Something was on his mind. "Yees?" I cooed. He blushed, frantically looking around. "Um..umm.." "What? What?" Dammit, just spit it **out!**' I think furiously. "I..uh.." he leaned into my ear. "I have to pee." he said in a teensy voice.

His legs slid left to right non-stop and his face looked pained. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Of all the weirdest cutest things to say. "All right, well there's a restaurant over on East Street, hurry up so you don't piss yourself and I have to change your clothes." I smirked. He pursed his lips. "Heh, never in your life."

Through the traffic signals and cars we fast walked our way to the Blue Crab restaurant. Roxy blew through the already busted doors and limped to the bathroom. "Don't drop your load on the way there!" I yelled. All in good fun."Fuck you!" he shouted back, giving me the finger. "Sure! When and Where?!" I laughed.

The only response I received was an abrupt slam of the men's restroom door followed by an aggravated scream of frustration. A minute later.. a flush of water, a rushing sound of water, and yes, a hum of water. Roxy strolled out, almost wanting to pop his collar, seeing as how he looked so fresh and ready to seize the night. Roxy dashed over to me, grabbed my hand and held it close.

He glared at me and raised a finger to my face. "You, mister have a very dirty mind!" he announces. I chuckled, glaring back. "As if you didn't know that by now." I grinned and put his finger to my lips and kissed it gently. Roxy blushed instantly and retracted his finger from my grasp. "S-see! Just like that!" I smiled. "Didn't seem naughty to me." He turned redder. "O-of course it didn't!"

I moved closer to his face. "And of course you like it." Roxy's mouth flew open. "I-I! I do not!" he yelled. "Do **too**." I sang. "Do **not**!" he countered. I stepped into a tip toe motion to the stoplight, with my hands placed behind my back. Roxy, clearly stomping after me. "Do _tooo.."_ "**Do not**!" I laughed and stopped. "I know, I know Roxy. I was only kidding."

I smiled, waiting for his response, but..there was none. My smile faded and I hastily turned round to face him. He wasn't moving. I took a step towards him. "Roxy?" I asked. Nothing. He was standing as still as a statue, his eyes transfixed into the golden sunset ahead of us, as if he was witnessing a UFO or some unknown phenomenon. But..his eyes..they..changed.

I turned sideways to try and read his expression. Nothing. I touched his face. "Roxy? Roxy?! **Hey!"** Why won't he fucking answer me?! Then something caught my attention. A tear quickly rolled down his cheek. It struck me. Roxas was crying.

My eyes were wide with terror. "Roxas! Roxas, baby talk to me!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders, furiously. No fucking response. I didn't like this, I wasn't enjoying this. If this was supposed to be some sort of joke, it sure as hell wasn't funny. The tears initiated their legions of liquid attacks against Roxy's rosy cheeks. I couldn't stand it.

Suddenly, I noticed his lips move, his throat choking out a word, but dammit what was it? Roxy tried and tried and his eyes bore the scars of his tears. Finally his lips and his voice were working to potential, revealing some form of a word. But this word certainly wasn't music to my ears. No, it was more like the messenger from Hell itself.

The word,

Was _'..Sora..'_

**Silent Cruise**

**end**


	4. Stamina Rose

_AN: Please read and enjoy. Leave a review on your way out. Thank you kindly._

_'Ooh..what time is it? My head hurts like shit..'_

_'Does that mean you have to go?'_

_' ..Huh?'_

_' Do you have to leave?'_

_'Hold on. Who the hell is talking to me? Is this a dream?'_

_'Hm, could be.'_

_'Then I wanna wake up. But first, tell me who you are.'_

_'Who I am? You forgot __**already?**__' Boy do __**I**_ _have good taste. Fine, if you're __**that**_ _clueless _

_then I'll give you a hint. Starts with and 'S_'.'

_'An..'S'?_

_'Yeah! It's--'_

My eyes are forced open by the rays of sunlight traveling through my bedroom. I sat up and scratched my head. I looked to my left. 'Axel's gone.' I think. But my assumption is false once I heard water running and some horrible singing happening in the bathroom.. I pull the covers off and get a quick stretch in, maybe a couple of yawns while I'm at it. I squint out my window and see the sun mostly shining down on happy little Ashfield Heights. Then I notice frost in the window. "Hmph, still as cold as ever." I mutter. I begin to stand when the bathroom door bursts ope and a thoroughly wet Axel strolls out. He pats his hair dry and smiles at me. "Mornin, Roxy." I smile and wave. "Good morning to you too, Axy." He brushes his hair off and walks to me. I don't hesitate or walk towards him. I let him come to me. He stands and hugs my waist. I giggle and hug his too. He lowers his head and kisses my forehead. "So.." he starts. "How should we begin this day?"

_'Let's go to the beach today, guys!'_

A voice echoes through my brain. I stare at the wall, speechless. Axy cocks his head. "Roxy? Are you spacing out or something?" I am pushed to reality by his voice. I look at him and quickly shake my head. "Nope. I'm fine. Just the usual morning dizziness." He hugs me tighter , nuzzling his cheek against mine. "Are you sure, Roxas?" I stiffen at his tone. It's not threatening, but it's caring. You could tell he cared and that gave me such warmth inside. I tug his waist gently. "Mmhmm." He sighs and gives me a kiss on my cheek. He thrusts away from me abruptly and strides towards the kitchen in his half-naked glory. "Okay!" Axy exclaimed. I blush at his goofiness. "Today we are going to...absolutely **Nowhere!** " he announced jubilantly.

He strikes a dramatic pose, wobbles, then bursts out with laughter. I don't know why but this moment was one of the happiest moments of my short life because this time I actually burst out with laughter beside him. I run and grab him and laugh with him. Axy ruffled my hair, snorting and guffawing at his own ridiculous behavior. I huffed and reached up and messed up his hair as best I could. His hair all stuck up like that reminded me of one those KISS guys so I giggled and pointed at his funky new hairstyle. He grinned and pretended to poof his hair. "Well, I still haven't lost my sexy so, no harm done. In fact, it makes me look even sexier."

I raised an eyebrow and stifled a chuckle in my throat. "Heh, I'm sure it does Axy. It makes you look **very** sexy." I mused. We both laughed at my smooth remark. I begin to say something but hold it back. My head, it's hurting. The room..Axel...they're disappearing..

"I..I'm falling..

Help me, somebody.."

_'Roxas..'_

_'What..?'_

_'Roxas, have you figured it out yet?'_

_'Figured..what out?'_

_'What?! You mean you haven't?_

_Geez, you're no fun.'_

_'I don't get this.' _

_'I don't think..you're supposed to.'_

_'Okay. That's good. But I can't wake up.'_

_'I know.'_

_'How..do you?' _

_'Don't you see? You and I are..'_

"_Roxas!? Roxas, wake up! __**Roxas**__!"_

"Huh? Oh..hi Axel." He blinked, then heaved a heavy sigh of relief, throwing his arms around me. "God, Roxy don't scare me like that, you moron." I rub his back affectionately. "I'm sorry, I sorta passed out I guess." Axy rolled his eyes. "You sure did, and you were out for at least half an hour." I bolted upright in the bed. "Half an hour?" I repeated. "Uh, _yeah._" he snorts. "But that.." I examined my hands. "..felt like forever.." I muttered. Axy soothed my hand, catching up on my confusion. He slapped it. "You need some fresh air." he declares, dragging me out of bed. "Now, get your clothes on and be ready when I am." he orders. I shoot him a fake salute. "Yes, sir." So here I am walking in my usual hoodie and jeans and Axy with his "Weapon of Ass Destruction" shirt on. That's one of my favorite shirts. I link arms with him and our shoulders briefly brush beside one another. My heart felt so light. I wanted to dance. I wanted to jump for joy. I wanted the world to know that I had the best man ever.

But I skipped all of these unrealistic fantasies and decided to scoot closer to Axy. He didn't seem to mind since he patted my head when I set it on his shoulder. I surveyed our surroundings. The leaves scattered across the streets, cars and houses. The trees changing with the seasons and blushing with their new colors. I was so at ease with this town, this scenery. I wanted life to stay like this: peaceful and beautiful. Axy poked my cheek. I twinged and pursed my lips. He smirked. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay. We can't have you passin out on a day like this, can we?" I half smiled. "You're right. Like I'd miss out on gorgeous weather like this." Axy turned to a little photo booth next to a couple of retail stores. "Hey hey. Let's take pictures!" he jumped. I agreed and was pulled to the picture booth. He scooched in next to me and pushed an arm around me. "K, now smile." I smile and he puts up the peace sign. We do silly pictures. In some I mess up his hair and he sticks out his tongue wildly like the KISS guys. I make funny faces and scrunch my face up like those pruny old guys.

We kiss in some. Others we end up making out in. As our last picture is getting ready we're smiling and sitting, one of the sweetest pictures we took that day. While the photo is about to click Axy whispers to me and the camera. "Let's not forget this. Let's remember this moment for the rest of our lives." When it snaps I think: '_Yes, let's remember. Let's never forget this moment_.' He hops out and helps me out of the booth. He holds my hand and squeezes it. I smile and walk with him to wherever. Axy and I don't have a destination. We know we don't. All we know is that we're together and that's all we need to know. Axy looks at me and begins to speak. I am focusing on his words but I can't hear them. I can't hear **him. **I can't see anything. I feel faint. _Not again._ My eyes roll into the back of my head and I collapse. I see or hear nothing.

I want to wake up.

_'Wake up! Wake up!'_

_'..Uuh...'_

_**Wake up!"**_

_I..am..'_

_'Good, thought I'd lose you. So!_

_Have you figured out my name yet?'_

_'Uh. You again.'_

_'Yup. So I guess you still don't _

_know, huh?'_

_'No..'_

_'Then I'll give you one more hint._

_Your name is Roxas, right?'_

_'Right.'_

_'Just take out the 'X'_

_'O..kay.'_

_'Got it yet?'_

_'Umm...your name is..Sora?'_

_' Yeah! It is.'_

_'Sor..a...Huh. So, Sora, where are we?'_

_'In Elysium.'_

_'Come again?'_

_'Elysium. Didn't you pay __**any **__attention in Mythology class?'_

_'Uh, no.'_

_'Ah, well then, no matter. This place is kind of like heaven.'_

_'Heaven? Then where's all the people?'_

_'Well that's the thing. There __**are**_ _no people .'_

_'So..you're all alone?'_

_'Pretty much. I was locked up here._

_I can't find my friends, Riku, or Kairi.'_

_'Riku..'_

_'Ah, you know him? If you do please tell me where he is!'_

_'Um, I've never..seen him before.'_

_'Oh..I see..But what about Kairi? Have you see n her?'_

_'No, but she talked to me. Mentally, I mean._

_She wanted to know who you were.'_

_'Heh, just like her to forget me. Silly girl._

_I wish I could've found Riku though.'_

_'Was he important to you?'_

_'Yes. He was my best friend.'_

_'Oh, I'm sorry..'_

_..It's okay I guess. I'm sure he's forgotten all about me. But_

_enough with my sad attitude. How is your life?'_

_'Mine?'_

_'Of course, silly. You're the only one here I could be talking to.'_

_'Okay then. It's great.'_

_'How's school?'_

_'Boring. I'm on Fall Break right now.' _

_'Cool, it's been forever since I was in school.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yup. So any girlfriends?'_

_'Ha ha, no.'_

_'Any..boyfriends?'_

_'..No..'_

_'Did that creep you out just now?'_

_'N-no. It surprised me, that's all.'_

_'Okay..cause you know, you're more handsome up close.'_

_'Uh..um..thank you.'_

_'Heh, it's okay to be embarrassed.'_

_'I-I'm not embarrassed.'_

_' Ha, are you __sure_

I'm starting to hear footsteps. My consciousness was slowly returning.

_'Yes, I'm--!'_

_Done.'_

_'Y-y-you just __kissed_ _me!'_

_'I know. It's because.._

Someone is coming to my room. Let me come back, please.

'_It's because I love you, Roxas.'_

I am hearing the door creak open but my mind pays no heed to the figure approaching my door. My lips move themselves to form 5 little words.

_'I love you too, Sora.'_

I hear a loud bang. My eyes flash open. Groceries have fallen to the floor. I am sitting up and still. I look in front of me to see Axel shivering, wide-eyed and in tears. Instinctively I covered my mouth. I want to apologize but my hands refuse to leave their positions. I catch the presence of a card in Axel's hand. It read "There are so many ways to say I love you." Now my heart is aching. I feel woozy. I now I realize that I have made a mistake.

A terrible mistake.

**Inner Universe**

**end**


	5. Inner Universe

_AN: Please read and enjoy. Leave a review on your way out. Thank you kindly._

_'Ooh..what time is it? My head hurts like shit..'_

_'Does that mean you have to go?'_

_' ..Huh?'_

_' Do you have to leave?'_

_'Hold on. Who the hell is talking to me? Is this a dream?'_

_'Hm, could be.'_

_'Then I wanna wake up. But first, tell me who you are.'_

_'Who I am? You forgot __**already?**__' Boy do __**I**_ _have good taste. Fine, if you're __**that**_ _clueless _

_then I'll give you a hint. Starts with and 'S_'.'

_'An..'S'?_

_'Yeah! It's--'_

My eyes are forced open by the rays of sunlight traveling through my bedroom. I sat up and scratched my head. I looked to my left. 'Axel's gone.' I think. But my assumption is false once I heard water running and some horrible singing happening in the bathroom.. I pull the covers off and get a quick stretch in, maybe a couple of yawns while I'm at it. I squint out my window and see the sun mostly shining down on happy little Ashfield Heights. Then I notice frost in the window. "Hmph, still as cold as ever." I mutter. I begin to stand when the bathroom door bursts ope and a thoroughly wet Axel strolls out. He pats his hair dry and smiles at me. "Mornin, Roxy." I smile and wave. "Good morning to you too, Axy." He brushes his hair off and walks to me. I don't hesitate or walk towards him. I let him come to me. He stands and hugs my waist. I giggle and hug his too. He lowers his head and kisses my forehead. "So.." he starts. "How should we begin this day?"

_'Let's go to the beach today, guys!'_

A voice echoes through my brain. I stare at the wall, speechless. Axy cocks his head. "Roxy? Are you spacing out or something?" I am pushed to reality by his voice. I look at him and quickly shake my head. "Nope. I'm fine. Just the usual morning dizziness." He hugs me tighter , nuzzling his cheek against mine. "Are you sure, Roxas?" I stiffen at his tone. It's not threatening, but it's caring. You could tell he cared and that gave me such warmth inside. I tug his waist gently. "Mmhmm." He sighs and gives me a kiss on my cheek. He thrusts away from me abruptly and strides towards the kitchen in his half-naked glory. "Okay!" Axy exclaimed. I blush at his goofiness. "Today we are going to...absolutely **Nowhere!** " he announced jubilantly.

He strikes a dramatic pose, wobbles, then bursts out with laughter. I don't know why but this moment was one of the happiest moments of my short life because this time I actually burst out with laughter beside him. I run and grab him and laugh with him. Axy ruffled my hair, snorting and guffawing at his own ridiculous behavior. I huffed and reached up and messed up his hair as best I could. His hair all stuck up like that reminded me of one those KISS guys so I giggled and pointed at his funky new hairstyle. He grinned and pretended to poof his hair. "Well, I still haven't lost my sexy so, no harm done. In fact, it makes me look even sexier."

I raised an eyebrow and stifled a chuckle in my throat. "Heh, I'm sure it does Axy. It makes you look **very** sexy." I mused. We both laughed at my smooth remark. I begin to say something but hold it back. My head, it's hurting. The room..Axel...they're disappearing..

"I..I'm falling..

Help me, somebody.."

_'Roxas..'_

_'What..?'_

_'Roxas, have you figured it out yet?'_

_'Figured..what out?'_

_'What?! You mean you haven't?_

_Geez, you're no fun.'_

_'I don't get this.' _

_'I don't think..you're supposed to.'_

_'Okay. That's good. But I can't wake up.'_

_'I know.'_

_'How..do you?' _

_'Don't you see? You and I are..'_

"_Roxas!? Roxas, wake up! __**Roxas**__!"_

"Huh? Oh..hi Axel." He blinked, then heaved a heavy sigh of relief, throwing his arms around me. "God, Roxy don't scare me like that, you moron." I rub his back affectionately. "I'm sorry, I sorta passed out I guess." Axy rolled his eyes. "You sure did, and you were out for at least half an hour." I bolted upright in the bed. "Half an hour?" I repeated. "Uh, _yeah._" he snorts. "But that.." I examined my hands. "..felt like forever.." I muttered. Axy soothed my hand, catching up on my confusion. He slapped it. "You need some fresh air." he declares, dragging me out of bed. "Now, get your clothes on and be ready when I am." he orders. I shoot him a fake salute. "Yes, sir." So here I am walking in my usual hoodie and jeans and Axy with his "Weapon of Ass Destruction" shirt on. That's one of my favorite shirts. I link arms with him and our shoulders briefly brush beside one another. My heart felt so light. I wanted to dance. I wanted to jump for joy. I wanted the world to know that I had the best man ever.

But I skipped all of these unrealistic fantasies and decided to scoot closer to Axy. He didn't seem to mind since he patted my head when I set it on his shoulder. I surveyed our surroundings. The leaves scattered across the streets, cars and houses. The trees changing with the seasons and blushing with their new colors. I was so at ease with this town, this scenery. I wanted life to stay like this: peaceful and beautiful. Axy poked my cheek. I twinged and pursed my lips. He smirked. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay. We can't have you passin out on a day like this, can we?" I half smiled. "You're right. Like I'd miss out on gorgeous weather like this." Axy turned to a little photo booth next to a couple of retail stores. "Hey hey. Let's take pictures!" he jumped. I agreed and was pulled to the picture booth. He scooched in next to me and pushed an arm around me. "K, now smile." I smile and he puts up the peace sign. We do silly pictures. In some I mess up his hair and he sticks out his tongue wildly like the KISS guys. I make funny faces and scrunch my face up like those pruny old guys.

We kiss in some. Others we end up making out in. As our last picture is getting ready we're smiling and sitting, one of the sweetest pictures we took that day. While the photo is about to click Axy whispers to me and the camera. "Let's not forget this. Let's remember this moment for the rest of our lives." When it snaps I think: '_Yes, let's remember. Let's never forget this moment_.' He hops out and helps me out of the booth. He holds my hand and squeezes it. I smile and walk with him to wherever. Axy and I don't have a destination. We know we don't. All we know is that we're together and that's all we need to know. Axy looks at me and begins to speak. I am focusing on his words but I can't hear them. I can't hear **him. **I can't see anything. I feel faint. _Not again._ My eyes roll into the back of my head and I collapse. I see or hear nothing.

I want to wake up.

_'Wake up! Wake up!'_

_'..Uuh...'_

_**Wake up!"**_

_I..am..'_

_'Good, thought I'd lose you. So!_

_Have you figured out my name yet?'_

_'Uh. You again.'_

_'Yup. So I guess you still don't _

_know, huh?'_

_'No..'_

_'Then I'll give you one more hint._

_Your name is Roxas, right?'_

_'Right.'_

_'Just take out the 'X'_

_'O..kay.'_

_'Got it yet?'_

_'Umm...your name is..Sora?'_

_' Yeah! It is.'_

_'Sor..a...Huh. So, Sora, where are we?'_

_'In Elysium.'_

_'Come again?'_

_'Elysium. Didn't you pay __**any **__attention in Mythology class?'_

_'Uh, no.'_

_'Ah, well then, no matter. This place is kind of like heaven.'_

_'Heaven? Then where's all the people?'_

_'Well that's the thing. There __**are**_ _no people .'_

_'So..you're all alone?'_

_'Pretty much. I was locked up here._

_I can't find my friends, Riku, or Kairi.'_

_'Riku..'_

_'Ah, you know him? If you do please tell me where he is!'_

_'Um, I've never..seen him before.'_

_'Oh..I see..But what about Kairi? Have you see n her?'_

_'No, but she talked to me. Mentally, I mean._

_She wanted to know who you were.'_

_'Heh, just like her to forget me. Silly girl._

_I wish I could've found Riku though.'_

_'Was he important to you?'_

_'Yes. He was my best friend.'_

_'Oh, I'm sorry..'_

_..It's okay I guess. I'm sure he's forgotten all about me. But_

_enough with my sad attitude. How is your life?'_

_'Mine?'_

_'Of course, silly. You're the only one here I could be talking to.'_

_'Okay then. It's great.'_

_'How's school?'_

_'Boring. I'm on Fall Break right now.' _

_'Cool, it's been forever since I was in school.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yup. So any girlfriends?'_

_'Ha ha, no.'_

_'Any..boyfriends?'_

_'..No..'_

_'Did that creep you out just now?'_

_'N-no. It surprised me, that's all.'_

_'Okay..cause you know, you're more handsome up close.'_

_'Uh..um..thank you.'_

_'Heh, it's okay to be embarrassed.'_

_'I-I'm not embarrassed.'_

_' Ha, are you __sure_

I'm starting to hear footsteps. My consciousness was slowly returning.

_'Yes, I'm--!'_

_Done.'_

_'Y-y-you just __kissed_ _me!'_

_'I know. It's because.._

Someone is coming to my room. Let me come back, please.

'_It's because I love you, Roxas.'_

I am hearing the door creak open but my mind pays no heed to the figure approaching my door. My lips move themselves to form 5 little words.

_'I love you too, Sora.'_

I hear a loud bang. My eyes flash open. Groceries have fallen to the floor. I am sitting up and still. I look in front of me to see Axel shivering, wide-eyed and in tears. Instinctively I covered my mouth. I want to apologize but my hands refuse to leave their positions. I catch the presence of a card in Axel's hand. It read "There are so many ways to say I love you." Now my heart is aching. I feel woozy. I now I realize that I have made a mistake.

A terrible mistake.

**Inner Universe**

Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community


	6. Sound Life

AN: This is the final chapter in Sound Life. A special chapter dedicated to the relationship between Sora and Roxas will be written afterwards. And..if Axel seems kinda crazed in this chapter he's really not. He's just so mad because he was cheated on. This is it. Enjoy, loves. Enjoy the song, lyrics are courtesy of me.

_'Let's not forget this. Let's remember this for the rest of our lives.'_

_'Yes, let's remember. Let's never forget this moment.'_

I am awake now. I am alert and aware of what I've just done. I have broken our promise, our pact, our bond of truth. I am a bad person and I deserve to die. Axy has dropped everything: the card, the groceries, everything. I am sitting up. My hands still placed over my lips. He looks at me and locks me into his sights. He opens his mouth. "What did you say?" he asks quietly. I don't reply. "What did you **just** say?!" his voice is angry , he is so angry at me. I'm still too scared to answer him. He slams a fist into the door. "What did you _**say**_, Roxas?" he is practically yelling at me. I hear the anger, the hatred and pain in his voice. I move my hands and try to speak but Axy talks for me. "You said you loved Sora, didn't you? _**Didn't you?!**_" My lips are trembling.

"_**Answer me!"**_ I lower my head in shame and mumble a tiny "Yes." Axy sighs in pain. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes. He is still focusing on me. He stares at me for a long time when finally he speaks. "You lying **bastard**." he utters coldly. His words are like spears piercing my heart, each blow is more painful than the last. I want to cry, to possibly make him stop but Axy continues. "You **lying, ungrateful, **piece of **shit.**" He fully pronounces every word, putting emphasis on "**shit**." I begin to cry. This is what I am. Axel is right. I **am** a lying, ungrateful piece of shit and I deserve to die. The tears are rushing down my cheeks. I know Axel sees this but he lashes out at me again.

He clenches his fists angrily. "You played me for the **goddamn** **fool** again, Roxas!" He is so angry at me. He hates me. He is burning with pain from what I have done and I don't blame him. He walks towards me, tears still coming from his eyes. I am terrified now. I have no idea what he could do to me. Then Axel stops. I hear thunder rumble outside. It's going to storm tonight. He is looking at the ground now. I don't know what he's saying. I want to know what he's saying. But he gazes up at me then says carelessly. "..I see it now. I see **exactly** how it is now." He smiles at me with a smile that captures my wounded heart. My mind is beginning to turn blank. I am relieved. Axel is not going to hurt me.

He reaches for me cheek and strokes it gently. I close my eyes and welcome his gesture of affection. My body is now resting in an ocean of waves. I am feeling safe. Then I begin to cough, my throat is tight. I can't quite catch my breath. My eyes bulge open. I am breathing quicker than ever. Someone's hands are constricting my throat. I look up and see Axel crying and almost...smiling. My eyes widen in horror. Axel, the one I love, the one I live for, the one I betrayed, is trying to kill me. I am screaming. I'm kicking my legs frantically and attempting to pull his hands away from my weary throat. His grip only tightens. I begin to cry. I am gasping for air and choking between sobs. I am begging Axel for forgiveness and am pleading for him to release me. I know this is a nightmare and I know I am going to die and I deserve it. I am hearing rain pelt the window now.

I see Axel and his hands are on my throat still. My tears subside and my breathing is beginning to cease. My consciousness is slipping and I am losing sight of this room., this world, and Axel. I am closing my eyes now. My hands drop to my sides. All bodily functions have stopped. He has done it. Axel has won. I have died and entered the next life which he and I vowed to meet again in someday. I await some form of assistance to guide me in my road to Heaven but instead I'm welcomed by darkness. I can see nor hear anything. But I'm hearing something. It's a voice. It's not Sora's nor Axel's but..

_'Wake up, you loser!'_

_'I **said**, get up **now**!'_

_'Ooh..who..are you?'_

_'I'm **you,** dumbass, now **get** **up**! Can't you see him crying?! He fucking **needs** you.'_

_'...Who?'_

_'**Axel,** you retard! Now **wake up**!'_

My eyes are slowly rising to reality. I have not died. Axel hasn't done it. He has not won. The rain is still falling and I cough, once then twice then three times. Then I see Axel look up. His eyes are stained red. He is in shock. A tear races down his cheek and onto his leg. "Oh my God.." he whispers. I achingly sit up and watch him completely break down. His face grows pained and he starts to cry. "Oh my God, Oh my God.." he's saying it over and over until he falls to his knees on the floor and he sobs. I mean he **really** cries. He is coughing and choking in between tears and is still saying "Oh my God." This scene destroys my heart. I feel so terrible because I have caused this person **so** much pain. I wish to cry by his side. To cry for him. To cry for myself. Then he stops his breakdown. A flash of lightning illuminates the room to where I can see Axel staring at his reddened hands. He stares at them then angrily clutches his right hand.

I gasp in amazement. I'm seeing this before my eyes. Axel is hurting before my very eyes and I'm not doing a damn thing to stop it. But I notice something. Axel's right hand is turning white. I am screaming inside. Axel is trying to break his hand. I tear off the covers and almost jump from the bed to his side. I grab his arms and pull him into my chest, tearing his hands from each other. He is crying almost uncontrollably. "What are you doing?! What are you doing?!" he yells. "What are **you** doing?!" I yell back through my teeth. He glares at me. "Don't you get it? I tried to **kill** you for fuck's sakes! I tried to **end your life** all because of **Sora.** He was all I saw dammit. All I saw in you was Sora. I wanted him to go away. I **needed** him to go away! But I was so fucking mad that I didn't even see that it was **you** that I was trying to make go away." he explained feverishly.

My mouth is partially open. I am now shocked. I am blown away. I am rendered speechless. I don't say anything and embrace him. Axel closes his eyes and starts to cry. I let him. I stroke his hair and rub his back to let him know that I am here and that's it's okay to cry. The rain is quiet now, with a few rumbles of thunder carrying in the distance. I am feeling such a release in this room. In us. As I am feeling Axel's body shaking and warm against mine I sense a release. A beautiful release of pain, hidden anger, fears and worries. All of those problems are being swept away in his ocean of tears and I applaud that. I am so overwhelmingly happy right now. I want to dance. I want to jump for joy. I want to let the world know that I have the best man ever. But instead I begin to sing; softly and slowly.

"_Somee...day..I will tell you how I feel and...will you hold me..love me..miss me..kiss me..and lift me till the end of..time.."_

My voice cracked throughout the song but it was due to me singing so low. I think my song rose Axel's spirits because he looked at me and I smile at him. He sniffed. "So..about Sora?" he asked. "I don't have feelings for Sora. I never did since I met you. Those were just past emotions. Even though me and him were so close. We were so different. Because..I am me. I am Roxas. Because I feel different. I look different. I think different from Sora. But the biggest difference is..is that I have _you_, Axel. Sora could never have me. I could never have him. You are my one and only Axel and that is something that could **_never_** change." Axel stared at me amazed and in disbelief at what he has just heard. He blinks at me. "Roxas.." he says softly. I smile and embrace him. He holds me back. I am happy. I am so happy. He leans in m year and whispers. "I'm sorry, Roxas." I hug him tighter and whisper back. "You're forgiven."

_'Some...day.. I will tell you how I feel and.._

_'Hey, is there someplace you always wanted to go to?' 'Yep.' 'Where?' 'Some place..a place, that would exist just for me, a place I could call my own. A place that would be just for me.'_

_'Will you hold me..love me.._

_'K, now smile!'_

_'Miss me..kiss me.'_

_'Don't ever leave me, Axel.' 'I won't leave you, Roxas. I promise.'_

_'And lift me till the end of.._

_'Let's not forget this. Let's remember this for the rest of our lives.'_

_'..Time..'_

_'I love you, Roxy.'_

_'I love you too, Axy.'_

Sound Life

end


End file.
